When the Day Met the Night
by VioletWilson
Summary: It's Persephone's first night in the Underworld, and she is not enthused about it. Using a combination of threats, pleas, and feminine charms, she tries to persuade Hades to let her go. The King of the Underworld is equal to that, of course. One shot.


**When the Day Met the Night**

Hades was seated in his favorite armchair, reading. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her enter from the side of the room. Her gait was almost casual, but he saw beneath it the suggestion of fear and timidity. Her hands were folded in front of her, and her expression was quizzical.

"So. You're the Lord of the Underworld, are you?" she said, stopping about five feet away from him.

She had a high, lilting voice, like a child's.

"That is my title, yes." he turned slowly to look at her, his voice low and soothing, like a person speaking to a skittish colt.

It was Persephone's first night in the Underworld, and Hades had no idea what to expect from her. It was only a few hours previous that he's stolen her from Demeter's garden and brought her here. She'd been screaming so hard he'd been forced to lock her in her chambers, but she had clearly found a way out.

She was beautiful, of course. Green eyes. That was what he liked about her the best. She was sizing him up too.

She surveyed his face with narrowed eyes, like a person trying to remember a nagging detail. "And you're the man with... the chariot and the horses and the fire and brimstone and whatnot, right?" she said, waving a hand in front of her vaguely, as if to say, _Oh, yes, all those things. How dull. _

"Indeed." he chuckled.

She made a clicking sound in her throat and put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. Leaning against a pillar, she seemed the picture of casual ease. "Huh. Well, you certainly aren't what I expected. You're not scary at all. I expected ten times worse." She looked quickly at him from under her lashes, gauging his reaction, and immediately looked away again.

Hades merely raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

Undaunted, she started again. "Well, listen. I've been thinking."

"Have you?" he said dryly.

"This whole thing is very silly. Anyone who's anyone can see that you and I are very poorly matched, and I'd make a very horrible sacrifice to your lake of fire." another quick glance at his face, which he kept impassive.

"Sacrifice?" he replied, with careful innocence.

She stood up from the pillar and walked to the fireplace, about a foot closer to him. "Don't think I don't know about why you brought me here." Her tone was accusatory, and she looked him right in the eye.

"I wouldn't dream of doubting your intelligence." Hades said, setting down his book and leaning forward. He didn't want to startle her by standing up.

"You're going to throw me into a lake of fire as part of your cult rituals," she said hotly, her voice vexed. But he could see the way she paled slightly as she said it, the way her fingers were clenching.

She looked away from him again. No matter what her casual tone implied, Persephone was afraid of him. She truly believed he wanted to kill her.

Misinterpreting his frown, she spoke in a rapid, nervous tone. "I knew it. I'm right. But listen, you've got the wrong girl. I'm Demeter's daughter. You can't throw me into a lake of fire. All the flowers would die and everyone above ground would die of eternal winter." Then she paused for half a second, just enough to give away the lie, looked him in the eyes, and said, "And furthermore, I've got poison in my blood."

Her expression was totally serious, and Hades had to admire her dedication. She was brave.

"Oh?" he said, raising his eyebrows. He had to fight to contain his amusement.

"Yes. And if you threw me into the fire, you would probably die too."

When Hades said nothing, she added, "Painfully," and at his continued silence, she said, "Slowly."

"That doesn't sound pleasant at all," he said, still fighting back the smile.

"Indeed." Her tone had turned petulant with relief, "So, you just need to take me back aboveground and this whole thing can be resolved, and you can go ahead and throw someone else into the fire."

"No, actually, I don't think I want anyone else." Her eyes flashed to him as he said that, stark and terrified.

All agitation now, she took a step towards him with her hands outstretched and said, "Oh, but surely-"

But Hades wasn't a cruel man, and he didn't want her to be afraid of him. He had a dark streak, but he wasn't without mercy.

"Come here, Persephone." he opened his arms as if to embrace her.

"No," she said, backing up reflexively against the fireplace. Her expression was that of a hunted animal.

Sighing, Hades stood up, revealing his full height to the frightened girl in front of him. Her eyes widened and he saw a tremble go through her body. But she didn't fall to the ground and cower at his height and strength like so many others.

Instead, she seemed to be sizing him up, taking all of him and formulating an opinion. What she had decided, Hades had no idea.

He had to admire her nerve. Persephone was clearly terrified of him, but she was brave enough to master her fear. Through that bravery shone a pride and self respect that Hades admired in a woman.

"Persephone, come here," he commanded, and this time she obeyed him, padding towards him. The look she cast on him was equal parts resentful and frightened. With a trace of amusement, Hades noticed her eyeing the fire poker. _She's thinking how to defend herself. What a shrew! _A shot of affection went through him.

She walked right up to him, still staring longingly at the sharp piece of metal he used to tend the fire.

"You're frightened of me." he stated. Her gaze snapped back to him and she shook her head immediately.

"No, I'm not." Her voice was strong, but her eyes were uneasy. Yes, she was definitely proud. No doubt she got that from Demeter.

"You are," he countered. "I can see you trembling."

"I'm cold." Defiant now, she pinched the fabric of her thin summery dress and turned an accusing eye on him, as if to say, _you ought to take better care of me. Honestly. _

Hades laughed. "Well, you aren't wearing much. Take this," and handed her the cloak off his back.

She stared at his offered hand and shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if you accept a gift from the Lord of the Underworld, then you can never leave." She spoke matter of factly. She was wrong about accepting a gift in general, of course, but Persephone was closer to the truth than he wanted her to know.

"That isn't true. And my name is Hades. Call my by that, not my formal title."

"Why?" she countered, stubbornly avoiding the command.

"Because I'm not going to throw you into a pit of fire." Hades said flatly. She looked at him with more suspicion than ever.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? You're the king of the dead."

Irritated by that slight on his honor, Hades extended his hand and said tonelessly, "I give you my word."

After a long pause, she shook it.

"I want to get to know you, in fact." he continued. "Now take my cloak."

She reached out and took it, refusing his offer to help her put it on. It was enormous on her. The fabric concealed her entire body, and she looked like an angel of death in black robes, standing before the fire.

"You're not going to kill me, then?" she said, sounding satisfied.

"Nope." he laughed.

She quirked her head to the side like a curious bird. "Well, why am I here, then?" she asked, tightening the cloak.

Hades just smiled, the future on his mind.

**XX**

I love those two. They're pretty cute, and I just love writing them one-shots. What's your favorite myth? Leave me a review!

The title is a Panic! at the Disco title, which is quite a lovely and thoughtful song, if you're into that.

-Vi


End file.
